Skurge the Executioner
Skurge the Executioner is a villainous character from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, appearing in Thor: Ragnarok. Unlike the Marvel Comics character he was based on, who is a ferocious warrior, the film incarnation of Skurge is a coward. Originally a warrior of the Einherjar, Skurge supported Loki when the God of Mischief seized the throne of Asgard while disguised as Odin. He would later join Hela when she took over Asgard and planned to conquer the universe, though he only did so to ensure his own survival. He was portrayed by Karl Urban. History While Loki ruled Asgard under the guise of Odin, Skurge supported him and was tasked with watching over the Bifrost Bridge in place of Heimdall, whom had been banished. He took advantage of his new position by traveling across the Nine Realms and stealing various items, including a pair of assault rifles that he named Des and Troy, since they would "destroy when brought together". One day, while shirking his responsibilities and attempting to woo two women visiting him at the Observatory, Skurge failed to notice Thor calling for Heimdall to open the Bifrost, only taking notice when one of the ladies pointed it out. When Thor emerged from the pillar of light, the head of a dragon also came through just as the Bifrost closed, severing the creature's head and splashing blood and brain tissue all over the Observatory. Thor headed to the palace to meet with Odin, at which point Skurge realised he was supposed to announce Thor's arrival so that Loki would have time to get back into Odin's usual stern character and maintain his ruse. Thor saw through Loki's disguise and exposed him, after which Loki fired Skurge and placed him on janitorial duty, cleaning up the dragon gore in the Observatory. Later, after Thor and Loki had gone to find Odin, the next figure to emerge from the Bifrost was Hela, who had pursued her brothers through the pillar of light and cast them out into the void. Hela made short work of Fandral and Volstagg, terrifying Skurge into submitting to her on the spot. The Goddess of Death was pleased by this and had Skurge accompany her as she made her way towards the Asgardian Palace. On the way, they confronted Hogun and the entire Einherjar army, all of whom Hela slaughtered in a matter of moments. Skurge looked over the field of corpses in silent terror as he followed Hela to the palace. At the palace, Hela asked Skurge what he knew about Odin as a ruler, revealing to him Asgard's violent early history which Odin had tried to cover up. She then asked what Skurge wanted for himself, to which he told her that he only ever wanted to prove his worth as a warrior. Thus, stating her intention to conquer the Nine Realms and the greater universe beyond, Hela appointed Skurge as her Executioner and created for him a Bloodaxe with which to execute her enemies. Hela intended to begin her mission of conquest right away, but the Hofund had been stolen from the Observatory by Heimdall, rendering the Bifrost useless and trapping Hela on Asgard. She and Skurge then led their Berserker army marching through the city, rounding up citizens and questioning them as to the location of the Hofund. Skurge was ordered to kill an innocent woman unless someone spoke up and told Hela what she wanted to know. The Executioner was hesitant to do so, but was spared from having to kill the woman when a man informed Hela that many Asgardians fled the city and went into hiding inside a mountain stronghold under Heimdall's protection. The two then made their way to a mountain that Heimdall was hiding all of the other Asgardians in who also challenged Hela's claim to the throne of Asgard. As Skurge watched from the sidelines, still armed with his axe in case there was any resistance, Hela proceeded to use all her Necroswords to break down the entrance, causing the large doorway to fall before them creating a bridge for Skurge and Hela to cross with ready to confront Heimdall and all the others. The two then entered to find everyone had escaped and were already heading towards the Bifrost Bridge. Before they could investigate any further, however, suddenly, they heard clanging sounds coming from the Asgardian Palace where Thor was banging Gungnir on the floor in order to call to Hela. While Hela then approached Thor to answer the challenge, Skurge went onto the Rainbow Bridge, knowing that soon Heimdall would attempt to transport with all the Asgardians. Skurge was then able to trap Heimdall and all of the rest of the still escaping Asgardians on the Rainbow Bridge as they were trying to get to freedom. While Fenris stopped them from reaching the Observatory, Skurge then sent in the army of Berserkers to charge them, in hopes to retrieve the Hofund from him to continue Hela's conquest. While all the Berserkers fought the Asgardians, Skurge did not actually fight as he only sided with Hela in order to survive, not to kill his own people. While the fight had initially gone Skurge and Hela's way as the armies of the Berserkers soon overwhelmed the Asgardians, when Loki and the Sakaaran Rebellion had arrived, they offered up valuable backup before Thor returned and destroyed the army. While the Asgardians were being transported onto their ship for freedom, Skurge decided to put down his Bloodaxe and before making his escape, knowing he would not survive if he continued to side with Hela. Attempting to get away without being seen, Skurge then disguised himself by putting on a large cloak and hood to hide his armour and head tattoos before he then boarded the Statesman, continuing his cowardliness to only do what helped him. Skurge then watched on as more of the Asgardians got on board, with several women and children sitting beside him while Thor and Heimdall, along with the help of Korg and Miek continued keeping Berserkers at bay. Death Just as the Statesman had begun to take off, Hela managed to stop it by using her Necroswords to create a large spike that anchored it to the Rainbow Bridge. As the Berserkers then began to climb up and eliminate the guards on the ship, making their way towards the innocent women and children. Unwilling to allow this to happen, Skurge revealed himself, using his assault rifles Des and Troy to destroy the incoming enemies, but knowing they would not stop coming, he jumped out, sacrificing himself. As he leaped from the Statesman, Skurge's shots from Des and Troy destroyed Hela's spike, allowing the ship to be freed. Trapped on the Bridge, Skurge looked up at the departing ship, accepting his fate, but knowing that he was now finally doing the right thing in keeping the Asgardians safe from harm. He then began to mow down the horde of Berserkers on the Bridge with his rifles with great ease as their bodies shattered from the bullets. Hela noticed Skurge's change insides and was actually intrigued by watching him fight: However, this was then redundant when he ran out of bullets and slowly was overcome with Berserkers. Skurge then used his rifles as clubs to defeat the remainder of the army before he called out to Hela. Just as Skurge then came face-to-face with Hela, she responded by unhesitatingly killing Skurge by launching a Necrosword straight through his chest. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Supporting Characters Category:Aliens Category:Marvel Characters Category:Superhero Movie Deaths Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Thor: Ragnarok Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Heroic Deaths Category:Died In Battle Category:Self-Sacrifice Category:Death by Impalement